treble melody: siren supreme
by p1nk1e p1e
Summary: WARNING! ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN RAINBOW ROCKS! Turns out there's a Fourth siren, but shes not evil and she is going to save equestria and the human world.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a jolt, confused and fuzzy from the final battle.

Two questions formed in the foggy maze of my mind; where am I? Who the hay woke me up?

My second question was answered soon enough, a total of seven ponies occupied the room around me, one of which was somehow hanging off the ceiling, and the last of the Chaos Bringers: Discord. Of the six stationary ponies, there was a duo of alicorns studying my every move. Next to them stood a lovely unicorn who was using her magic to bring the gravity-defying pink earth pony to the ground. On her left, a pink mop of hair and a yellow ear. Obviously a pony frightened by my form.

I smiled a little and shifted my form from a mint-colored siren, to a clover coated earth pony, with tangled blue hair and wide amber eyes. My flank bore a red half heart with the five lines of a music staff behind it, and I had a sapphire necklace on my chest. The scared pony, who turned out to be a beautiful young pegasus, shrieked and hid behind the purple maned unicorn beside her.

Above where the shy mare had stood, a wild spectrum-maned pegasus flew, narrowing her magenta eyes at me. Discord seemed to be bored with me, which was both offensive and a relief to me, and tried to take up conversation with an orange earth pony with three apples on her flank. This mare however kept waving him away and ended up slapping the draconequus in his oddly-shaped face.

I was nervous, so I did the natural thing.

"Soooo... What are your names? I would like to know the ponies my life is in the hooves of. I already know Discord, but the rest of you only feel vaguely familiar, like my dreams," I said, trying not to look hostile.

The earth pony, who was still magically tethered to the ground, spoke up in a squeaky voice, "I'm Pinkie Pie. The unicorn who won't let go of my tail is Rarity, the pegasus hiding behind Rarity is Fluttershy, or Flutters. Fluttershy _is_ a bit of a mouthful isn't it? I mean not like cotton-candy mouthful, I mean sorta-kinda messing up the name sometimes. I don't mess up her name of course-" she was cut off by a loud and annoyed,"**PINKIE!**" from her friends.

The pegasus with the butterflies cutie mark rolled her eyes ever so slightly, "Like Pinkie here was saying, I'm Fluttershy, that one is Rainbow Dash, the one over there, with the hat, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia."

At the mention of Celestia, I jumped and crashed into Rainbow Dash. The cyan pegasus wasn't happy.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash. It's just that Celestia was my filly-hood friend. Her and her little sister Luna." I blushed, hoping the alicorn wouldn't notice.

The princess seemed to be sick. "T-t-treble M-melody? But Th-that's Impossible. I-I-"

Celestia fainted. I wasn't feeling too good myself. The last thing I remember was the ponies looking startled and calling my old friend's name, Fluttershy holding my head up, and then...  
>Nothing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in a different room, laying down on a soft bed. This room was a wider space, with pictures of my captors hanging on the blue walls. A small baby dragon had joined the group.

I took a quick look around and saw Celestia, although being supported by Applejack, was doing better.

A flash of light caught my eye and I saw a picture of six of the mares all with sparkling gem accessories. I got up, ignoring the glares and the orders of, "Get back here NOW!" from the ponies, and I walked cautiously to the photo. My dreams started to swim in my head, as though I was close to uncovering something.

_The elements, _a voice whispered in my head. I repeated the words aloud, in a question.

I abruptly turned around and gasped, "The tree!"

I was out of the door in seconds, running past ponies who stared at me and the group of ponies in hot pursuit.

A dark forest seemed to pop up from the mostly flat landscape, but I didn't care. I had to get to the Tree of Harmony.

"Halt, pony, I tell you beware. In the Everfree forest, danger lurks everywhere." A zebra, who appeared from nowhere, said in an ominous tone.

"I need to get to the Tree of Harmony NOW! The fate of the world might depend on it!" I screamed.

The zebra smiled," I am Zecora, I know the way, stay by the path and don't ever stray. The Harmony Tree is there far from the town, look for the ruins, from there you go down."

"Stop, Siren!" The harsh voice of Applejack ordered.

I really hope they don't kill me today. Not with the Tree's possibility of being at risk.

I just kept on running. After what seemed like forever, I found my old home, in ruins. I stopped for a long time and wept. How could I have let this happen?

I felt a hoof on my shoulder and I jumped again. Celestia this time. She gave me a small hug and I stood up.

The others weren't happy.

'"I need to find the Tree. I'll explain everything then. But I need to make sure my elements are okay." I explained.

"Yer elements? They belong to the tree first. And they ain't fer sale." Applejack spat.

I started to climb down a stairway on the side of the cliff I was at and I heard Celestia say calmly, "It's alright Applejack. She created the tree, the elements. She shaped our destinies. Let's let her explain the rest."

I rolled my amber eyes and huffed. They wouldn't believe a word I say. Nopony ever did.

* * *

><p>My surroundings became a dull gray as I sank into my memories. The ruins un-crumbled, time moved in reverse. I saw myself as a younger siren, hiding from mobs of ponies screaming for my blood. My three best friends, Luna, Celestia and Harmony, stood watch.<p>

"Treble Melody, you must hurry before your sisters, or _he_, arrive," Young Luna said to me.

"I am working as fast as I can, Luna. This kind of magic is dangerous." Past-me replied softly.

Cries of, "Kill the Sirens" and, "Make them pay!" Rang through my ears. I just kept working, although I stared to hum to the seed I was planting.

The song was as sad as what was going on around me. The gray grass was lit slightly, ponies with torches and weapons ready to kill me.

Just me.

"**Treble Melody! I know you're hiding somewhere! Show yourself and we might consider destroying you before your friends." **The booming voice of my tyrannical older sister Adagio Dazzle called. My form shifted to a younger version of my pony form, so I could at least feel the pain that my friends felt. The words of my sister hit me hard, I hummed a little louder.

Harmony, a small Sprite with beautiful gossamer wings and long straight hair that resembled a rainbow, started singing the lyrics to my song, the last song my sisters and I did together. The last thing my mother heard. Celestia and Luna started to sing with us, strengthening us all. The ground where I had planted the seed, one I received from the Crystal Empress, started to part, a sapling sprouting up. The longer we sang the faster it grew until it was fully grown...

* * *

><p>I bumped into the glowing crystal tree, which had changed dramatically. The once bare trunk had The cutie marks of Luna and Celestia, as well as a six-pointed star; the branches holding five gems which radiated pure power. The ponies who I was being guarded by seemed to brighten, all except Applejack, and a soft breeze blew through the trench. The leaves of the tree rustled and a soft tune began to play. The song was my mother's, but with a happier feel to it, as if the tree was greeting us.<p>

"Oh, you are in health," I said, overjoyed. "I thought you might have been in some kind of danger."

Applejack didn't even hesitate, walking up to my face so that we were nose-to-nose. "Now that you've seen the tree, I think you owe us an explanation." she growled.


	3. Chapter 3

I explained everything up to when I ran into the tree during my flashback. I couldn't bring myself to say anymore. Thank the stars Celestia understood my pain. She explained everything after that.

* * *

><p>A spear flew near my face, and I heard a pony curse in Zebrish. I sighed with relief, only to gasp at where it landed. Now it was my turn to swear, in my native tongue, as I looked into the fading pink eyes of Harmony.<p>

The spear hit her in the chest.

Luna fainted and both Celestia and I knelt by our dying friend. The sprite coughed, specks of red landing on our hooves, and said weakly, "The tree. The tree wants me. It needs me." Celestia magically removed the spear from Harmony's bleeding chest.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Celestia said nothing, but lifted the sprite near the tree, which had started to die already. The young alicorn gently rested Harmony on the tree's roots.  
>The tree glowed brightly, and I cursed again.<p>

"Celestia, the ponies will find me here. I won't let Harmony die in vain. Here." I removed six bracelets from my arms and placed them on the tree. They all glowed with the same luminosity as the tree, but I had already run from the trench.

"STARSWIRL! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU KNOW WHERE I AM! DO AS WE DISCUSSED AND PROTECT LUNA AND CELESTIA! I HOPE I CAN SEE THEM AGAIN." I had said.

And then... Nothing.

* * *

><p>There was a very uncomfortable silence, which was broken by Fluttershy.<p>

"That... That was terrible." she said, summing the whole thing up.

I was in tears. Celestia was nearly there herself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark blue flash. I turned around and saw my old friend Luna standing near the tree.

"Treble Melody. I was wondering when you would show up." she said.

"Hello, Luna. I see you haven't lost your sarcastic attitude." I said, wiping my tears from my eyes.

"And you have not lost your, how should I put this, dramatic flair." she countered. Her navy blue eyes narrowed and she smiled slightly.

"Well, you don't look a day over twenty-two. Time has not been kind to you at all."

Pinkie Pie looked at the two of us and whispered very loudly, "Are they friends or not?" to Fluttershy, who was on her immediate right.

I laughed, forcing the pain out of my heart.  
>"We will always be friends, Pinkamena Dian Pie. This is just our way of saying hello."<p>

"So, Harmony has lived in this tree for this entire time?" Celestia asked me.

"The Equestria is safe because of a TREE!?" Rainbow Dash's jaw actually hit the ground, despite her hovering six feet up.

_"Not a tree, Bearer of Loyalty. __Equestria stands now because of the deeds of Treble Melody and my sacrifice."_ There was a powerful blast of wind pushing us away from the tree, which was nearly blinding now.  
>When the light dimmed, a transparent girl sat at the tree's roots. Her skin was a light pink, and her hair was a beautiful rainbow, colors swirling together instead of straight colors like Dash's.<p>

I gasped. "H-h-harmony?" she smiled at my reaction.  
>"Yes Treble Melody. I am sorry to ruin the reunion, but we have much to discuss if we are to prevent <em>him <em>from returning."

There was a dead silence, until Pinkie Pie said, "Wait, who is _him_?"


End file.
